


Legame

by Faint_Harlot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pain, Present Tense, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faint_Harlot/pseuds/Faint_Harlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She loves a man who loves to flirt with death. If she wants to keep one, she must take in the other. But is the affair only his?” </p>
<p>AKA:  Grown-up killers and sadness - even Sakura has shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legame

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Chapter 632

For a battle so chaotic and threatening, it’s moving far too slow.

Debris leaves scratches, tap-dances on her skin, and she has no time to brush it away; the resulting dust and wind take care of it instead. The din is deafening, and physical pains settle in her sides and stomach for no real reason at all. The longer her boys are out of her sight, the harder they hit, a strong lack of mercy. 

They have played this game before – this was their life before he left, too. Hovering over the line between a full life and a cold death, daring others to challenge and touch. And him in particular . . . 

He has resigned himself to many frivolous deaths in the past, and given their lives, she knows he will in the future. Even as a boy, she could sense it in his eyes that looked back at her with shadows, and often far past her. Did he know then? Did he feel his agonizing future, expect the broken bones, torn muscles, ransacked mind, and lost spirit? 

Somehow, something told her that he did; not only that, she would have to play with Death, too.

It lingers on him, musty cologne. Every time they hold one another’s gaze, it dances behind his eyelids, a black and white film, silent as the whispers of the final curtain. He confronts it with smirks, sighs, and a frenzied heartbeat. 

She loves a man who loves to flirt with Death. _And if I want to keep him, I take the other._

Curled like a cat, always defensive, he lands beside her. Kicks up only the tiniest cloud of dust, voice quiet. 

“Pay attention.”

She’s startled he’s spoken more than a few words. Though he doesn’t fully meet her gaze – it’s a war, after all - - he frowns. At least, she thinks so.

“Death lingers with you.”

He wants to ask why, and how, and maybe “Why _you_?” Not the who, because there’s been too many bodies since then. He doesn’t want to know how many final breaths she’s snuffed out. 

“I don’t know how you do it.”

She tenses, readies herself for the stumbling, haphazard Juubi clone lumbering toward them –

And the air rings with the same guttural screams she’s been begging to leave her nightmares. 

Her peripheral vision sears with red; the scent of iron pinches her nose and forms stinging tears.

Or it could be the streaks of blood slapped across her filthy face.

Stomach writhing, all she manages to utter is his name. 

Sasuke’s vision swims as he muses . . . _she is bound to death. To me._


End file.
